Domesticated
by Saun
Summary: Haruka and Michiru: Couplehood for the Dynamic Duo


Domesticated  
by Saun harukanmichiru@hotmail.com  
Haruka and Michiru   
Rated: G  
  
Haruka walked into her bedroom. Michiru was propped up against  
the headboard with several pillows tucked behind her. Haruka grabbed   
something from her closet and started pulling off her clothes. She   
scooped her dirty clothes and tossed them into the hamper in the   
bathroom. Michiru heard water running in the shower. When Haruka   
returned to the bedroom she was wearing a tank top and a pair of   
flannel boxers. She hopped on the bed and made herself comfortable.   
She lay there for a second gazing at the ceiling, gathering her  
strength. Then, Haruka rolled over on the bed and disappeared over the   
side. Michiru paused from reading a book about Outsider Art and   
watched her lover's maneuvering.  
  
"Haruka, what are you doing?"   
  
"Trying to find my book. Did you move it?"  
  
"Just because it's missing doesn't mean that I moved it."  
  
"Well it was here last night, but...oh. Never mind. I found   
it." Haruka reappeared with her book in hand. Her blonde locks looking   
adorably tousled. She pushed up and scooted closer to Michiru. After  
rearranging her pillows she eased onto her stomach and set the book   
in front of her. They lay like that together reading until Haruka  
broke the silence.   
  
She started to laugh. The bed softly vibrated with her chuckles.   
Michiru couldn't help smiling at the sound of her love's amusement.   
  
"Enjoying your book?"  
  
"Yeah, it's great. There's this inept guy. He's clumsy and   
stupid and these aliens come and tell him that he has to save the   
galaxy." She laughed harder. " I love it! Who would put somebody like   
that in charge of the salvation of the universe."   
  
One side of Michiru's mouth quirked up. "I don't know. Tell me,  
does he have a tall, blonde, bad tempered woman at arms and a talking   
cat?"  
"What? Hey!" Haruka glared at Michiru as she caught the   
reference. "That's not funny. If you keep making fun of me like that,  
I'm going to break up with you and run off with Odango. She's my TRUE   
love anyway." Haruka said slyly, watching her beautiful lover closely.   
This was a little joke between them.  
  
Michiru's eyes sparked dangerously, "Fine you go ahead, but   
you're going to have to fight it out with Mamoru-san.  
  
"I could take him."   
  
Michiru couldn't help laughing. She reached out and ran her   
knuckle over Haruka's soft cheek. Her lover caught her slender hand   
and kissed the palm. "Oh that reminds me, now that I have you here   
at my mercy." Michiru hopped out of bed.  
  
Haruka looked up, her eyes were positively glowing as she   
caught a glimpse of Michiru's beautiful legs, "Reminds you of what?"   
she practically purred.  
  
Michiru was looking through the drawers of her nightstand.   
"Not that, but you're close." She started tossing magazines on the bed.  
Haruka picked one up.   
  
"Domestications. What's this?"  
  
"I've been thinking of redoing our bedroom, but I wanted to   
get your opinion of my favorites before I ordered anything."  
  
Haruka tossed the catalog aside, no longer interested in it.   
"I'm sure whatever you pick will be fine, dear."  
  
Michiru stood at the end of the bed in her little pink cotton  
night set. She looked so cute, but her big blue eyes were filled with  
disappointment and her lower lip was trembling.   
  
Haruka mentally cursed herself, 'Shimatta, this was one of   
those couple things. What were they called? Oh yeah, bonding   
experiences.'   
  
She rolled over and patted the spot next to her, "I'm sure   
whatever you choose will be perfect, but why don't you show them to me  
first." Michiru lit up and scampered into Haruka's arms. The aqua   
beauty snuggled against her lover and gathered her catalogues around  
her.  
  
Haruka smiled, this was going well.  
  
------------------------Fifteen minutes later--------------------------  
  
"That's too flowery."  
  
Michiru groaned with frustration. " That's what you said about  
the last one. And the one before that was 'too bright'. You haven't   
liked anything I've picked. Why don't you show me what it is that you  
like, Haruka, then I'd have some idea of what to get."  
  
Haruka was about to say 'it's not about what I like', but she   
bit back the words. Michiru looked ready to commit murder. With the   
way things were going now Haruka would probably be her intended victim.  
She could hear the detective now: "Very interesting choice of murder   
weapon, Kaioh-san. A rolled up catalog."  
  
"What about this?," she said holding up one of the magazines.   
  
"Mustard yellow satin!!!???"  
  
"That's not yellow, It's gold."  
  
"'Gold', huh. Like your car is 'gold'?"  
  
Haruka didn't like this sarcastic tone. "That's right, my car  
is gold. It's my favorite color."  
  
Michiru rolled her eyes and muttered something under her   
breath.  
Haruka thought she heard the words 'car' and 'yellow', but she   
was glad she couldn't make out the rest of it. It was late and they   
were both tired and frustrated.  
  
" I don't know Michiru," Haruka ground out. She was playing   
with the some of the pages of one of the magazines. They were stuck   
together and she was working on prying them open.  
  
"Well I don't either, Haruka. I just want to have a pretty  
bedroom with a conforter set that half way goes with the carpet." While  
she was saying this, her eyes were locked on her lover's hands as the  
stubborn magazine pages were slowly pulled apart.   
  
When the both saw what was on the page they let out sighs of  
happy discovery. There was the perfect set for them. It was dark blue   
with patterns of white. It looked like the sun dancing on the ocean.   
Michiru loved it and Haruka thought it suited them perfectly. It was   
cool and dark looking, making Haruka think of the far reaches of space.  
  
"Get this one Michiru, but I have one request." Her lover   
looked at her quizzically. "I don't care about the little outside  
pillow case things..."  
  
"Shams?"   
  
"Yeah, shams, but I want the inside ones to be this pattern."  
  
Michiru leaned over Ruka's shoulder and then she smiled. Haruka  
was pointing at a light blue set that had little white fluffy clouds   
dancing across it. "All right. I like that idea." She kissed Haruka on   
the cheek and rolled back on her side of the bed. She tossed the   
magazines on the floor, to be dealt with in the morning, and placed  
her favorite violin bookmark in her reading material.   
  
Meanwhile Haruka folded down the corner of her own book to   
mark her place. They both turned off their bedside lights and settled   
down into the bed face to face, their knees touching. Michiru leaned  
forward and kissed Haruka on the lips and whispered   
  
"Good night - I love you."  
Haruka smiled in the darkness. " Good night, sweetheart. I love   
you too." All was silence except for their soft breathing as they fell   
asleep.  
  
The End...Or maybe not!  
  
The door to their bedroom was pushed open and light from the  
hallway flooded Haruka's face. She looked up to see what it was. Once  
the small form took shape, she grunted and threw her arm across her   
eyes.  
  
"Haruka-papa? Michiru-mama? I had a bad dream and I can't go  
back to sleep. Can I come in here with you?"  
  
"Sure Hotaru. Go get your pillow." Michiru said groggily.  
  
The little girl shot down the hall and returned with her   
pillow and favorite blanket, turning off the hall light switch outside   
the door. She crawled up into the middle of the bed, between her two   
parents. Haruka and Michiru both scooted out a little to allow their  
daughter room to get comfortable. Michiru propped herself up on her   
elbow, making sure Hotaru was tucked in. Then she kissed the little   
girl on the temple. Haruka gently ruffled Hotaru's hair and gave her  
an affectionate peck on her dark head. Once Hotaru was safely in bed   
with her parents, where she knew bad dreams couldn't find her; she   
drifted off into Elysian. Haruka and Michiru weren't far behind.  
  
Finis  
  
Author's notes- For all of us who love to get a little glimpse into  
the senshi's everyday lives. Enjoy, minna! \(^-^)/  
Dedications: To Moonstone my dear e-friend. You are a wonderful   
encouragement to me.  
Sabi-san - To Seiya and Setsuna & Haruka and Michiru.  
Raise your Rosy Goblet High! 


End file.
